1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic input-display apparatus, such as an electronic weighing apparatus, an electronic cash register, an electronic cash register-weight measuring apparatus, or the like, which has both input and display sections and is provided with a radio or wireless transmitting/receiving device for transmitting and/or receiving data with reference to a host controller.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, the electronic cash register-weight measuring apparatus is designed to measure the weight of an article of trade at the weight measuring section thereof. When the code identifying the trade article and the price per unit weight of that trade article are entered from a keyboard, the apparatus calculates the price of the trade article, on the basis of the weight measured by the weight measuring section and the price per unit weight. The measured weight, the price per unit weight, and the price of the trade article are displayed on the display section of the apparatus and are printed on a receipt. Simultaneously, data on the price per unit weight and that on the price of the trade article are stored in a memory, on the basis of the code of the trade article.
It is well known to connect electronic cash register-weight measuring apparatuses of the above-mentioned type to a host controller. Under the control of this host controller, data predetermined beforehand is written in a memory, and the pieces of data which are stored in the memory by each apparatus are collected or processed.
Depending upon the locations of the apparatuses, however, it is not always easy to connect the apparatuses to a host controller. If the layout of a store equipped with the apparatuses is often altered, the connection of the apparatuses to the host computer has to be changed each time the layout of the store is altered. This connection operation is troublesome to perform.